Tsuguhito Yuta
Tsuguhito Yuta (由多 次人, Yuta Tsuguhito) is a cold tactician and honour student. He is popular with the girls in his class but attempts to separate himself from other guys. He resembles the sin of Gluttony. In modern Japan, his sin is the 'The Cunning Normal'. Appearance Yuta is a tall young man with short teal hair and crooked bangs. His resting face seems somewhat sly and deviant. He wears a school uniform like Katsuhira does. He could be described with the trope of "bishounen". He appears to be around 178 cm. Personality A bit of an opportunist and a lady's man in the classroom, he is revealed to be intensely ashamed of his immense chubbiness back in his grade school years, and goes through great lengths to conceal this fact. He places great emphasis on his own appearance and prefers the company of similarly attractive people, acknowledging these facts even, yet at the same time is shown in several instances to be able to look past people's superficial features; as a result of this, he can be surprisingly intuitive at times. Yuta speaks his mind with a candid tongue (such as when he told Honoka that she had a "terrible personality"), and possesses a kind heart underneath the rest of his personality. Plot Yuta is shown in the beginning to prefer female companions over males. He is known for his fox-like appearance. Relationships Honoka Maki In the very beginning, he was shown to have a superficial interest in her, inviting her out to karaoke only to be coldly declined. This interest would gradually deepen into something close to a possible mutual understanding, however, as the Kiznaivers went through their various trials. In episode five, Maki pretended to seriously force herself onto him as to discourage him. Despite this incident however, Yuta still harboured feelings of care and concern towards her, and eventually (with the rest of the kizna) help her come to closure regarding her past. After the incident in episode 12, he is shown eating with Honoka. She only eats one bite and offers it to him. He gladly accepts because of an "indirect kiss" but he questions why she would do that. Honoka says that she wants Yuta to get fat so people will stop chasing him for his good looks. Yuta's whole face turns red and Honoka starts walking away with Yuta chasing after her. Yoshiharu Hisomu He seems to have the strongest dislike for Hisomu due to Hisomu's natural attractiveness which makes him self-conscious about his "artificial attractiveness". He is also one of the Kiznaivers to most be disturbed by Hisomu's masochism (possibly due to the events of episode 3). Agata, Nico, Chidori, Tenga He doesn't like being seen associating with them; although he doesn't outright hate them, he just wished that he didn't have anything to do with them. He begins to warm up to them and admits their friendship in episode 12. Noriko Sonozaki The two of them are generally indifferent towards each other. Quotes "Even if it's a lie, when you do stuff like this, both people should carry on about how they love each other." Trivia * In the 6th grade he won an award for the healthiest smile. * Yuta cannot eat vegetables or chicken. He can only eat ground meat and eggs. He also takes pills instead of food, hinting at the fact that he could either have an eating disorder or a medical condition. * He is very secretive and doesn't share information about himself. References # Kiznaiver episodes 1-2 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters